Mon autre vie
by Izabel65
Summary: C'est bien connu "avec des 'si' on referait le monde"...Rick se réveille aux urgences totalement désorienté. Pourquoi Kate le hait-elle? Comment va-t-il réagir en découvrant que sa vie n'est pas celle qu'il croit? Et SI Richard Castle n'était que le fruit de l'imagination de Richard Rodgers?
1. Mes deux moi

**_Voici une nouvelle fiction. Bon alors il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Lorsque j'écris il m'arrive d'avoir des idées pour d'autres histoires. Parfois je me contente de prendre quelques notes pour ne pas l'oublier et je l'écris plus tard ou parfois comme c'est le cas pour celle qui va suivre, Je l'ai dans la tête et je suis incapable d'écrire autre chose tant que je n'ai pas écrit le début. J'appelle ça l'effet 'cocotte minute'...il faut que ça sorte. Donc voilà c'est sorti, du moins une partie.  
>Au départ je pensais faire un OS mais je crois qu'il y aura au moins 3 chapitres voire 4.<em>**

**_Voilà, ça risque de vous surprendre un peu, peut-être même beaucoup. Je vous rassure je n'oublie pas mes deux autres fictions. Je suis en train d'en écrire les suites._**

**_Comme toujours bonne lecture et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. _**

* * *

><p><em>Dans son bureau, le procureur regarde le numéro de l'appelant. Il n'est pas répertorié dans ses contacts et il lui est inconnu. Elle décroche, après un bref échange avec son interlocuteur, elle se lève et quitte précipitamment son bureau. En passant devant sa secrétaire elle lance.<em>

- Je me rends à l'hôpital, mon mari a eu un accident de voiture. Annulez mes rendez-vous !

- Bien Madame.

_Lorsque je reprends conscience, ma vision est encore trouble. Tout est bleu autour de moi. Je ne me sens pas très bien, courbaturé, comme après avoir dormi sur mon canapé. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, ma vue devient nette. Ma main droite me fait mal, je la regarde. Un cathéter est enfoncé dans une veine sur le dos de celle-ci, un tuyau souple en part. Je tourne la tête, trop vite, j'ai subitement l'impression de tanguer comme sur un bateau et la nausée arrive. Je ferme les yeux et respire à fond, ça va, ça passe. _

_Aucun doute, je dois être dans le service des urgences d'un hôpital, on a tiré le rideau de séparation autour de mon lit. J'essaie de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé mais rien, aucuns souvenirs précis. En plus de la perfusion je suis branché à un cardioscope et à un saturomètre. Machinalement j'ai joué avec ce dernier, le faisant glisser de mon doigt. Aussitôt un bip strident retentit, le rideau s'écarte et une infirmière arrive. Elle regarde l'appareil puis ma main. Elle coupe l'alarme et me remet la pince sur le doigt._

- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Ce n'est rien Mr Rodgers, ça arrive souvent. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Courbaturé et légèrement nauséeux…

- Vous avez eux de la chance, la voiture qui a percuté votre véhicule ne roulait pas trop vite. Nous avons contacté votre femme Mr Rodgers, elle arrive.

- Je ne…

- Je vais prévenir le docteur de votre réveille.

_Je la regarde partir, refermant le rideau derrière elle. Je suis complètement largué, ma femme ? Depuis quand je suis marié ? Peut-être est-ce mon ex-femme Gina dont elle a voulu parler. Mais autre chose me perturbe, pourquoi m'a-t-elle appelé Rodgers par deux fois et pas Castle ? Tout à coup je me sens 'mal', il y a quelque chose de 'différent'. Pourtant je reprends espoir en entendant cette voix qui m'est familière. _

- Je veux voir mon mari immédiatement ! Où est-il ?

- Je suis le Dr Lorens, vous êtes Katherine Beckett ?

- Oui

- Suivez-moi, votre mari va bien, juste quelques contusions. Voyez vous-même. _Il tire le rideau. _

- Quoi ! c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie ! Cet individu n'est pas mon mari ! Le docteur Joshua Davidson est mon époux.

- Kate ?...

- Ça suffit Richard! Tu ne fais plus partie de nos vies depuis deux ans !

- Calmez-vous Madame Davidson. Il s'agit d'une méprise, mais votre nom figure sur son dossier comme personne à joindre en cas d'accident.

- Et bien je vous conseil de l'effacer.

- Kate, pourquoi ? Je…

- Tu as recommencé n'est-ce pas?

- ….

- Ne prends pas cet air surpris, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu t'es remis à boire ? Pour l'accident tu devais être ivre de nouveau !

- Non, Mr Rodgers était sobre. _Coupe le médecin_. Les analyses ne montrent aucune accoutumance à l'alcool.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai assez perdu de temps avec cette histoire. _Le ton est sec, limite hautain. _Estimez-vous heureux que je ne porte pas plainte Dr Lorens. _Lance-t-elle en partant sans un regard pour Rick._

_Je ne réagis pas, incapable de parler ou d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Je fixe la femme que j'aime et je ne la reconnais pas. C'est vrai qu'elle est différente, elle porte un tailleur hors de prix, tout comme ses chaussures. Elle est coiffée d'un chignon et son maquillage est impeccable. Rien à voir avec la Kate Beckett que je connais ou que je crois connaitre. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, tout se bouscule dans mon esprit. _

_Je me répète en boucle certains de ses propos « cet individu », « Mme Davidson », « perte de temps », « remis à boire », « ne fais plus parti de __**nos**__ vies ». Les appareils se mettent en alertes alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, que ma respiration se fait plus forte et haletante. Je m'étouffe, je sens les larmes affluer et ne peux les empêcher de couler. Puis, je me sens partir, je sombre dans l'inconscience. _

_Quand je ma réveille, je constate que je suis toujours au même endroit. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je remarque que sur la petite table près du lit se trouvent un portefeuille, une montre, un téléphone et un trousseau de clefs. Ces objets sont certainement à moi mais je ne reconnais aucune d'eux. La montre n'est pas une Rolex, le téléphone n'est pas un I. Phone, le portefeuille n'est pas en cuir quant au trousseau de clefs ce n'est pas le même._

_Petit à petit un malaise s'insinue en moi. J'ai beau faire des efforts pour me rappeler pourquoi je suis sorti de la vie de Kate il y a deux ans. Rien, toujours aucuns souvenirs, depuis quand a-t-elle épousé Josh ? Pourquoi a-t-elle cru que j'étais ivre ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-on Rodgers et pas Castle ? Ais-je perdu une partie de ma mémoire ? De ma vie ? Je regarde avec une certaine crainte ce portefeuille, son contenu m'effraie. Pourtant je dois savoir, je tends ma main pour m'en saisir, elle tremble et je ne peux la contrôler. _

_Je le prends, l'ouvre et commence à examiner les papiers qui s'y trouvent. Aucun doute possible, il s'agit bien de moi sur les photos. C'est bien la bonne date de naissance, le bon numéro de sécurité sociale. Tous ces papiers sont au nom de Richard Alexander Rodgers…pas Castle. Je poursuis ma fouille, je trouve une carte de presse toujours au même nom, ce qui veut dire que je suis….journaliste. Voilà que je ressens les mêmes symptômes que lors de la visite de Kate. J'essaie de me calmer cette fois. Je ferme les yeux et tente de respirer profondément et le plus calmement possible mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas car je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai vu !_

_Une nouvelle fois les machines s'affolent, une infirmière et le Dr Lorens se précipitent vers moi. Je sens une piqûre dans le bras, mais je ne perds pas connaissance. Je me calme enfin, l'infirmière me laisse avec le médecin._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- Vous faites des crises d'angoisses. Et je pense que c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé pour la scène avec votre ex-femme. Avec le choc traumatique de l'accident, cette dispute vous a perturbé, c'est normal.

- Non, je n'ai pas réagis lorsque vous avez parlé de ma femme. Ça va recommencer…les crises ?

- Non, vous pouvez même partir. Je vais tout de même vous prescrire un léger somnifère. Je vais dire à une infirmière de vous apporter vos affaires.

_Une demi-heure plus tard je monte dans un taxi et je lui donne l'adresse qui est sur mon permis de conduire, sur Astoria boulevard dans le Queens. Lorsqu'il s'arrête je paye la course et me retrouve devant un immeuble de briques rouges. Je gravis les marches du perron comme un automate. Je regarde les noms sur les sonnettes R. Rodgers, j'habite bien là. La porte d'entrée est fermée, j'essaie l'une des clefs du trousseau, ça fonctionne. Je suis dans un état second, j'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Je me dirige vers les boîtes aux lettres. Pas de surprise, il y en a une à mon nom. Je l'ouvre et prends le courrier machinalement. Je lis le numéro de mon appartement, le 17 au premier étage._

_Cela fait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes que je suis debout devant la porte. J'ai les mains moites, le rythme cardiaque rapide. La clef est dans la serrure mais je n'ose pas la tourner. Qu'est-ce qui m'attend de l'autre côté de cette porte ? Pourtant je ne devrai pas être surpris plus que je ne le suis déjà. Après tout, quoi de plus normal que de passer de Richard Castle écrivain de bestseller, vivant dans un luxueux appartement en plein centre de Manhattan à Richard Rodgers journaliste dans un journal de seconde zone, habitant un appartement dans le Queens et ex-mari du procureur Katherine Beckett Davidson !_

_Je sens la colère due à mon impuissance devant cette situation monter en moi. Alors que je pénètre chez moi j'appelle deux personnes. Sachant par avance, comme un mauvais pressentiment que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponses. _

- Alexis ? Mère ? Vous êtes là ?

_Une fois encore j'ai raison, ma tornade rousse ne vient pas se jeter dans mes bras, ma mère ne fait pas l'une de ses entrées théâtrales dont elle a le secret. Je me rends compte que je pleure et qu'une tristesse immense m'envahie. Comme si des souvenirs douloureux essayaient de refaire surface. Je suis là, planté au milieu de mon salon, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues lorsque mon téléphone émet une sonnerie. Avec appréhension je regarde le visage qui apparait sur l'écran. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'il m'arrive j'ai volontairement omis de vérifier la liste de mes contacts. Dans un effort désespéré de repousser d'autres mauvaises surprises. Mais là, je souris, c'est le visage d'Esposito et c'est bien son nom qui s'affiche. Un peu moins anxieux je prends l'appel._

- Cas…Rodgers

- Putain Ricky ! Où étais-tu passé ! Tu ne t'es pas pointé au journal et tu n'as prévenu personne !

- Salut Espo, j'ai eu un accident.

- Oh ! Et ça va ?

- Oui…enfin je…oui ça va.

- Ok ! Tu reviens quand ?

- Je…_je cherche la feuille que le médecin m'a donnée_. Dans trois jours.

- Bon, j'envoie Larry récupérer ton papier.

- Mon…papier ?

- C'est pas vrai Ricky ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas écrit ton article sur la vieille folle qui nourrit les pigeons de Central Parc ?

- ….

- Écoutes Ricky je suis ton ami mais aussi ton boss. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ce que tu veux. Comme travailler que lorsque tu en as envie. Le Big boss en a marre, je ne vais plus pouvoir te couvrir.

- Javier je t'en prie laisse-moi une chance…j'ai besoin de temps !

- Rick ça va ? _Le ton de sa voix est plus sérieux mais aussi plus soucieux_. Tu ne m'appelles par mon prénom que lorsque tu as de gros problèmes.

- Je ne sais pas. Je … je crois que l'accident m'a secoué plus que je ne le pensais.

- Ecoute, il me reste un vieil article sous le coude, je vais le faire passer pour cette semaine. Ça te laisse une semaine pour terminer celui que tu devais me rendre.

- Merci. Je te revaudrai ça. On se voit dans trois jours.

- Ok, Ricky, je ne plaisante pas, fais pas le con où je serai obligé de te virer.

- Tu auras ton article dans les temps. Promis.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt. Salut

- Salut boss.

_Encore une anomalie, Esposito est mon patron au journal, il n'est pas flic. Curieusement cela me semble normal. Je sais même que je n'ai pas fini l'article. Que Javier est un ami d'enfance, des images me viennent en vrac. Une vieille balançoire, fait d'un pneu, une palissade taguée et aux planches cassées. Des souvenirs que je sais être ceux de Richard Rodgers se mêlent à ceux de Richard Castle. Je vois ma fille jouant dans un parc avec sa mère et moi, puis d'un seul coup la vision de deux cercueils blancs. Un grand et un plus petit recouvert d'œillets blancs._

_Mes jambes ne me portent plus, je m'effondre sur mon canapé. Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivé mais peu importe. Hébété, les yeux embués de larmes, je regarde autour de moi. Je cherche une chose bien précise du regard. Je la vois enfin, elle est là dans la bibliothèque qui recouvre tout un mur. Je dois faire un terrible effort pour me relever et me rendre jusque là. Je prends un vieil album photo, la couverture de cuir est usée d'avoir trop été manipulée. Je n'ai pas le courage de retourner sur le canapé, je me laisse glisser au sol, dos appuyé contre la bibliothèque. _

_Je replie les jambes et pose l'album sur mes genoux. J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir, tout comme pour le portefeuille mais là, c'est différent, je sais ce qu'il y a dedans. D'une main tremblante je tourne la couverture et je commence à feuilleter l'album. A chacune des photos mon cœur saigne, j'ai un 'poids' sur la poitrine mais je ne pleure plus. Ma peine va bien au-delà des larmes. Certaines photos me font revenir des souvenirs précis en mémoires d'autres ne me disent rien du tout. C'est toujours un mélange de souvenirs entre mes deux «moi». Au trois quart de l'album plus de photos, les dernières datent du Noël après les 8 ans d'Alexis. Ensuite les pages sont vides tout comme mon cœur. _

_Tout est clair dans mon esprit, je me rappelle de ce jour de janvier, il avait neigé toute la journée. A l'époque je travaillais comme journaliste au New York Times. Meredith travaillait dans une société d'investissements à Wall Street. C'est elle qui devait récupérer Alexis à l'école ce jour-là. Elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle aurait une course à faire avant de rentrer. Je ne m'étais pas inquiété, occupé dans la rédaction d'un nouvel article je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Lorsque la sonnette avait retenti ma première pensée avait été qu'elle avait les bras chargés de paquets et qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir. _

_A ma grande surprise en ouvrant la porte je m'étais retrouvé face à deux officiers de police. Le plus jeune un noire Montgomery avait l'air gêné et triste. Son coéquipier, plus âgé, l'officier Raglan avait une mine grave. A cet instant là j'ai su que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Ce que le plus âgé me confirma. Ma femme et ma fille venaient de succomber à leurs blessures après avoir été renversé par un bus dont le conducteur avait perdu le contrôle. _

_Le bruit de l'album tombant au sol me fait sursauter. J'ai envie de hurler mon désespoir. Je n'ai que des souvenirs partiels. Si je suis bien Richard Rodgers, ce qui de toutes évidences semble le plus probable. Pourquoi les souvenirs de Richard Castle sont pour moi tout aussi réels que les autres ? Qui suis-je vraiment ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je me décide enfin à vérifier mes contacts et je cherche mon téléphone dans ma poche. Mais ce n'est pas lui que je sors de celle-ci mais le flacon de somnifères que le docteur Lorens m'a prescrit. _


	2. Réconforts

**_Merci pour vos commentaire, voici donc une suite avec quelques surprises et un nouveau "ship" _**

**_Bonne lecture à tous_**

* * *

><p><em>Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi à fixer ce petit flacon orange. Il fait sombre dans la pièce, elle est seulement éclairée par la lueur des lumières extérieures. Cela doit faire des heures que je suis assis par terre contre ce meuble. Les rayonnages me font mal au dos et j'ai les jambes engourdies. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi mais j'ai bloqué tous autres souvenirs. Je regarde les petites gélules qui se trouvent dans le flacon. Il me suffit de l'ouvrir et de les avaler pour que tout s'arrête. Après tout pourquoi pas ? J'ai beau chercher je ne trouve aucune raison de vivre mais plusieurs pour en finir. <em>

_Ma main ne tremble pas lorsque j'essaie d'enlever le couvercle. Ou il est trop bien fermé ou je suis vraiment sans force. Je n'y arrive pas, je suis tellement absorbé par ce que je fais que je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ni le cri que la femme qui vient d'entrée pousse en me voyant. Je n'oppose aucune résistance quand elle m'arrache le flacon des mains. Elle allume la lampe posée sur le guéridon près du canapé. Elle revient vers moi, elle me parle me prenant par les épaules._

- Rick ! Rick qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? Répond-moi bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Elle me secoue doucement pour me faire réagir, sa voix est inquiète. Je n'y décèle aucuns reproches, plutôt une certaine douceur. Je me détends, je me sens en sécurité. Pourtant bien que j'ai reconnu la voix je n'ose la regarder. Encore une fois la peur m'étreint, le doute me tenaille et des souvenirs s'opposent. Elle pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, m'obligeant à relever la tête. Je n'ai plus le choix, mon regard croise celui chocolat de ma petite amie._

- Lanie ?

- Je connais ce regard Rick_….elle soupir_, il est de retour ?

- Qui ?

- Castle ?

_Je suis stupéfait, elle connait Castle, je lui saisis les poignets, sans brusquerie, je m'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'ai enfin quelqu'un avec qui en parler. Elle va pouvoir me dire ce qu'il m'arrive. Mon désarroi doit être plus éloquent que mon silence. Elle a un léger mouvement de tête de compréhension. Puis, elle me gratifie d'un immense sourire. Pour la première fois de la journée je ressens une chaleur en moi. _

- Viens, je vais t'examiner. Nous serons mieux sur le canapé.

- Attends, tu… tu es médecin c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Pédiatre…. Pas légiste. Et tu reviens d'un séminaire à Washington ?

- C'est bien ça bébé. Parfait, allez aide-moi un peu. Je ne pourrai pas te porter.

_Quelques instants plus tard, je suis allongé sur le divan. Lanie s'absente, elle entre dans une pièce que je sais être la salle de bain. Elle en revient avec des flacons oranges et une petite trousse. Je reste silencieux alors qu'elle m'examine. Ensuite elle s'assoit tout contre moi. Elle a son air sérieux de docteur. Elle prend une de mes mains dans les siennes._

- Je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement Rick.

- Bien sûr.

- As-tu pris ton traitement pendant mon absence ? _Elle tourne la tête vers la table basse où sont posés les médicaments._

- Mon…traitement ? _J'ai peur de comprendre de quoi il s'agit_. Je suis fou ? C'est ça ? Ce Castle, sa vie…. J'ai tout inventé ? _J'ai dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, Lanie est en colère maintenant. _

- Tu n'es pas fou ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! _Elle continue d'une voie plus douce_, Oui tu l'as inventé, il y a longtemps pour échapper à la réalité. Mais tu vas beaucoup mieux maintenant, le traitement que te fait suivre le Dr Ryan te fait du bien.

- Le docteur….Ryan.

- C'est ton psychiatre. Tu ne te rappelles pas de lui ?

- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi tout se mêle dans ma tête ? _Je m'agite alors que des images d'une chambre d'isolement me reviennent en mémoire_.

- Tu pleures, calmes-toi ça va aller ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord ?

- Je ne veux pas y retourner, tu ne vas pas m'y remettre ? Tu as promis.

- Où ça Rick ?

- A l'hôpital psychiatrique. _Je baisse la tête et je ferme les yeux, je redoute sa réponse_.

- Non, rassure-toi. _Elle l'oblige à relever la tête_. Par contre je veux savoir ce que tu fais avec des somnifères, qui est ce Dr Lorens qui te les a prescrits et pourquoi tu voulais les… _elle ne peut pas finir sa phrase._

- Avaler ? Pour que tout s'arrête, parce que depuis mon réveil aux urgences j'ai…

- Aux urgences ?

- J'ai eu un accident ce matin. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je n'ai rien, le Dr Lorens m'a donné les somnifères parce que j'ai eu des crises de paniques….après que Katherine soit passée. J'ai oublié de faire changer le nom dans mon dossier et ils l'ont appelée. _J'ai tout lâché d'une traite._

- Attend ne va pas si vite, reprend plus calmement. Tu veux bien faire ça ?

- D'accord.

_Je lui raconte alors tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon réveil au service des urgences. Mon sentiment d'être perdu, mon silence. Les paroles de mon ex-femme, son attitude. Mes souvenirs réels et ceux inventés revenant et se mêlant les uns aux autres. L'appel de Javier, mon besoin de regarder cet album photos. Mon envie que tout s'arrête devant l'incompréhension de ma situation. Par deux fois à chaque fois que j'ai évoqué Katherine je l'ai vu se crisper et son expression se durcir. Ce qui, je l'avoue n'est pas fait pour me rassurer, bien au contraire, un profond malaise m'étreint encore une fois. Que c'est-il donc passé de si terrible. _

- Cette sale garce ! Elle t'a déjà tant de mal ! C'est sûr qu'avec le choc de l'accident et son esclandre il y a de quoi être paumé.

- Lanie aide moi, je…merde ! Ca recommence, j'arrive plus à respirer normalement ! _Je m'accroche à elle alors que ma respiration devient irrégulière. _

- Rick ! Tu restes avec moi ça va aller. Je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas. Tu m'as compris, je suis là avec toi.

_Lanie me fait m'allonger, me demandant de respirer profondément et le plus lentement possible. Elle se lève, file vers la cuisine. Elle en revient avec un verre d'eau qu'elle me tend tout en me mettant des comprimés dans l'autre main. Je les avale docilement, je sais que c'est pour mon bien et puis si ça pouvait m'aider à dormir. Je suis épuisé aussi bien nerveusement que physiquement. En attendant que je retrouve mon calme, elle reste près de moi et me caresse les cheveux. Mais c'est son sourire qui me fait le plus de bien. _

_Elle me demande si j'ai mangé aujourd'hui, je lui réponds que non. De toute façon je n'ai pas faim, je serai incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle me dit qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller dormir. Elle m'aide à me lever et doit me soutenir pour me conduire jusqu'à notre chambre. Tout en me déshabillant je l'écoute m'expliquer que mon accident a eu pour effet de me faire perdre une partie de ma mémoire, de façon temporaire. C'est donc celle de Castle qui est venue combler le « vide ». _

_Je me glisse entre les draps en baillant. Je crois que j'ai eu mon lot d'émotions pour la journée. Lanie s'approche de moi, elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit, se penche et m'embrasse. Je réponds à son baiser. Un bien être immense m'envahit, c'est la chose la plus normale qui m'arrive de toute la journée. Lorsqu'elle se lève je la retiens par le poignet._

- Tu ne viens pas te coucher ?

- Si, le temps de prendre un douche et j'arrive bébé.

- Lanie. _Je lui souris_, Je t'aime, ma puce. Et ça j'en suis sûr.

- Je t'aime aussi Rick.

_Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain il est plus de midi. Les draps à côté de moi sont froissés et froids. Lanie doit être debout depuis un moment déjà. Quant à moi j'ai les idées un peu plus claires…enfin en partie du moins. Je me lève enfile un tee-shirt et sort de la chambre. Comme je le supposais Lanie n'a pas été travaillé aujourd'hui. Je souris en la voyant se trémousser sur l'air de Blues qui passe à la radio tout en préparant le repas. Je m'approche et l'enlace tendrement déposant un baiser dans son cou._

- Bonjour mon ange.

- Bonjour trésor, _elle se retourne et m'embrasse._ Je t'adore bébé mais tu as vraiment besoin d'une douche. _Ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur_.

- Ok, message reçu. Gombo ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas je me dépêche.

_Le repas est excellent comme toujours. Lanie est une très bonne cuisinière. Par contre pour le café ça, c'est mon domaine. Je pose les deux tasses que je viens de servir sur le comptoir et reprends ma place face à ma futur femme. Et oui, je me suis rappelé que nous devions nous marier dans deux mois. Il y a un autre souvenir, plus douloureux dont je me souviens. Je fixe la porte qui se situe à côté de celle de notre chambre et mon cœur se serre. Lanie vient poser sa main sur mon bras, elle sait à quoi je pense. _

- Il me manque Lanie, il me manque tellement.

- Garde espoir, tu le reverras. Tu as fait tellement d'efforts pour aller mieux, tu ne vas pas baisser les bras ?

- Bien sûr que non ! ... Il est si jeune, ça fait plus de six mois qu'il ne m'a pas vu. Il va m'oublier.

- Non Rick, Terrence ne peut pas t'avoir oublié en si peu de temps. Crois-moi je sais ce que je dis.

_Je remercie la femme que j'aime d'un simple regard pour son soutien. Après avoir hésité un moment je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre d'enfant qui n'attend que mon fils. _


	3. Ne m'oublie pas !

**_C__oucou me revoilà avec une suite! Bon alors les coeurs tendres et bisounours vous allez peut-être avoir besoin de vos mouchoirs.  
>Désolée pour les fans de Kate...mais là franche<em>_ment je me fais plaisir _**

**_Promis vous en saurez un peu plus sur la vie de Richard Rodgers dans le prochain chapitre. Et puis bonne nouvelle la fic va être beaucoup plus longue que prévue initialement ( heu c'était sensée être un OS )_**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, continuez, j'adore ça et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><em>Le procureur Beckett-Davidson engage sa Mercedes dans l'allée et s'arrête devant la porte du garage. Elle ôte sa ceinture et se retourne vers son fils. Il lève un visage souriant vers sa mère, il s'est détaché et descend de la voiture. Elle le suit un instant du regard alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Chaque fois qu'elle pose son regard sur Terrence, elle voit son père. Jusqu'à présent cela de la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Mais, depuis l'incident à l'hôpital il y a deux jours, cela la troublait. Ça la mettait même en colère sans raison vraiment rationnelle.<em>

_Avec des gestes secs, limites nerveux, elle ramasse son sac et le cartable de son fils sur le siège passager. Elle prend la même direction que son fils tout en cherchant ses clefs dans son sac. En relevant la tête, elle remarque que Terrence regarde avec insistance vers la rue. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir en reconnaissant qui, son fil regarde, ce dernier se met à courir vers l'homme qui se tient immobile sur le trottoir._

_- PAPA !_

_Lorsque je vois Terrence me fixer, je suis angoissé. Et s'il ne me reconnaissait pas, si je ne représentais plus rien pour lui ? Mais à l'instant même où il se précipite vers moi en m'appelant papa, tout mes doutes s'envolent. Je m'avance vers lui, courant presque. Sa course s'arrête lorsqu'il percute mes jambes, les serrant fortement de ses deux bras. Je réussi à garder l'équilibre malgré tout. Lorsqu'il desserre son étreinte je me penche, l'attrape sous les aisselles et le lève à bout de bras. Je fais un tour complet sur moi-même avant de le ramener tout contre moi. Il passe ses bras autour de mon coup et me fait un bisou sur la joue. _

_Je l'embrasse aussi et je le serre encore plus contre moi, respirant son odeur. Et aussi pour cacher les larmes qui coulent malgré moi. Discrètement je les fais disparaitre. Je fais descendre mon fils et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Sa mère vient vers nous, il faut que je lui parle avant qu'elle ne me l'arrache des bras. Cependant, elle s'arrête à deux mètres à peine et se contente de nous observer. Je tiens les mains de mon fils dans les miennes, son contact m'a tellement manqué tout comme son magnifique sourire._

- Alors mon bonhomme comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien. Tu me manques papa.

- Tu me manques aussi mon trésor.

- Tu es venu me chercher ?

- Non, je ne….

- Tu m'aimes plus ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

**- Mais si ! Je t'aime !** Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- C'est Josh, il dit que tu ne viens plus me chercher parce que tu m'aimes plus.

_Je suis sous le choc, les paroles de mon fils m'ont transpercé le cœur encore plus sûrement qu'une lame de scalpel de cette ordure. Je vois que Katherine vient de porter sa main à son visage, elle a l'air gênée. Mais contrairement à moi, elle se reprend très vite. Comment peut-on dire ça à un enfant de six ans. Je reporte mon attention sur mon fils. Je pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules, exerçant une légère pression qui se veut rassurante. _

- Il ment Terry. Je t'aime très fort. Ne l'oublie jamais.

- Alors pourquoi tu viens pas ? _Insiste-t-il_.

- Parce qu'on m'a interdit de venir te chercher.

- Qui ?

- Un juge.

- Comme ceux avec qui maman travaille ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, je n'ai rien fait de mal. _Je lance un regard assassin à mon ex-femme qui s'est rapprochée_. C'est une histoire de grandes personnes, c'est compliqué.

- Tu pourras revenir bientôt ?

- Je vais tout faire pour, je te le promets. En attendant tiens. _Je prends un paquet dans la poche intérieur de ma veste. _

- C'est quoi ?

- Un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, tu peux l'ouvrir. _Ce qu'il fait très vite._

- Chouette ! Green Lantern ! Super ! Merci papa ! _Il se jette dans les bras de son père_.

_Je serre mon fils dans mes bras, tout à me bonheur de pouvoir le sentir près de moi après tant de temps. J'en profite un maximum car le moment de nous séparer approche. Cependant je ne m'attendais à ce qu'il soit aussi brutal. Je parle avec Terrence lorsque l'on me hurle dessus._

**- Lâchez l'enfant ! Couchez-vous face contre terre, les mains derrière la nuque !**

**- Laissez-le partir ! Monsieur vous avez compris ! Lâchez cet enfant !**

_Surpris je regarde derrière moi. Deux policiers me tiennent en joue. Je suis tellement stupéfait que je ne réagis pas ce qui a tendance à les énerver un peu plus. Leur ton se fait plus menaçant. C'est alors que je le vois, le super docteur, le chirurgien cardiaque préféré des riches et des célébrités. Il court vers sa femme non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un regard dédaigneux. Je l'entends lui expliquer qu'il m'a repéré en arrivant et qu'il a appelé la police aussitôt._

_Tout est en train de prendre des proportions démesurées par rapport à la situation. Les flics se font de plus en plus menaçants. Terrence est blotti contre moi, effrayé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Dans le même temps sa mère lui crie de venir vers elle. J'ai tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon fils, je lève les deux bras tout en essayant de parler d'une voix calme et forte pour être bien compris._

**- Ça va ! Restez calme d'accord** ! _Je vois les deux flics se détendre un peu. Je m'adresse à mon petit bonhomme qui pleure_. Terrence tu vas retourner auprès de maman.

**- Non !** **J'veux pas ! Pars pas, je t'aime.**

- Je t'aime aussi Terry. Je te promets je reviendrai. Va avec maman maintenant.

- **Non ! Papa ! Toi lâche-moi !**

_Il commence à se débattre comme un beau diable de l'étreinte de Josh qui vient de l'attraper pour l'emmener de force. A peine m'a-t-il enlevé mon fils qu'un des flics se jette sur moi, me plaquant violement contre le sol. Je sens son genou s'enfoncer dans le creux de mes reins pour m'empêcher de bouger. Il me fait mal alors qu'il ramène mes mains dans mon dos et me passe les menottes. Il me dit que je suis en état d'arrestation pour violation d'adjonction d'éloignement et …tentative d'enlèvement sur enfant. _

_Mais je n'en ai cure. Ma douleur est ailleurs, je ne quitte pas mon petit bonhomme des yeux. Il tape Josh de toutes ses forces à coups de poings et à coups de pieds. Il crie_

_**- Lâche-moi ! T'es méchant ! Ils font du mal à mon papa ! **_

_Ils disparaissent dans la maison au moment même ou les policiers me relèvent sans ménagement. Je regarde Kate qui n'a toujours rien dit. Je ne fais même pas attention au flic qui me lit mes droits. Comment peut-elle laisser faire ça ? Aucune réaction, un vrai bloc de glace. Les deux flics se montrent zélés avec Madame le procureur. Ils me dégoutent tout comme elle. _

_Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à m'amener je stoppe et me retourne. _

- Pourquoi lui faire tant de mal ? Tu me hais donc à ce point ?

_Je n'attends pas de réponse et elle n'en donne aucune. Je suis docilement les policiers. Lorsque la voiture démarre, je tourne la tête et lance un dernier regard vers la maison par la vitre arrière. Et ce que je vois me brise le cœur un peu plus. Terrence est sorti et court vers la voiture de police. Il est vite rattrapé par sa mère qui l'emporte loin de moi. _

_Hors de la présence du procureur les deux policiers se montrent moins durs avec moi. Il faut dire que je n'oppose aucune résistance. Une fois au commissariat, ils me mettent en cellule. Un lieutenant m'interrogera plus tard. Il y a deux autres personnes dans la cage, un ivrogne qui cuve sur le seul et unique banc. Un junkie qui commence très certainement à ressentir le manque à sa façon qu'il a de se ronger nerveusement les ongles. Faisant des allers-retours entre le mur et la porte de la cellule. Je cherche un endroit où le sol est à peu près propre et je m'y assois._

_Malgré ma situation je ne suis pas inquiet mais en colère. Et plus déterminé que jamais à récupérer mon droit parental. Pour cela je vais avoir besoin d'aide et surtout de soutien. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me servir de mon talent journalistique qui m'a valu deux prix Pulitzer. Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire. C'est Javier qui risque d'être surpris en lisant mon prochain article. _

_Mes avant bras repose sur mes genoux, ma tête est appuyée contre les barreaux. La tension nerveuse est en train de redescendre, je me sens fatigué d'un seul coup. Je ferme les yeux et revois mon fils courir vers moi. Je souris en revoyant son visage rayonnant de joie. Alors je me rappelle des moments heureux que nous avons passé ensemble. J'entends des pas venir vers nous. On vient me chercher pour m'interroger, je ne connais aucun avocat… enfin si mais elle est devenue procureur et en plus c'est elle qui porte plainte contre moi. Je vais prendre celui désigné d'office, on verra bien et puis si ça peut l'emmerder alors tant mieux._

- Richard Rodgers ?

- C'est moi, _je me lève près à suivre le policer_.

- Vous êtes libre, suivez-moi.

- Libre ?

- Oui, le procureur a appelé, la plainte est enlevée.

_Je sors de la cage et je suis le policier. Pour une surprise, c'est une sacrée surprise. Ma question aurait-elle eut un écho quelconque ? Peut-être, je récupère mes effets personnels et je rentre chez moi. J'ai du travail qui m'attend pour récupérer mon fils._


	4. Souvenirs

**_Bonjour à tous! Voici votre suite. On en apprend un peu plus sur l'enfance de Richard Rodgers et attendez-vous à une surprise :=) !_**

**_Bonnes lecture à tous et merci pour les reviews._**

* * *

><p><em>Cela fait maintenant une semaine que j'ai repris le boulot. J'ai terminé mon papier sur la bonne-femme de Central Park. A présent je bosse sur mon nouvel article. Je suis assis à mon bureau parmi mes collègues. C'est un véritable capharnaüm, c'est tout juste si je peux accéder au clavier de mon ordinateur. J'ai des tas de dossiers autour de moi. C'est incroyable ce que je peux découvrir comme injustices. Dans le cas de la garde des enfants, dans la majorité des cas c'est le parent le plus « aisé » qui récupère l'enfant. Quant à la garde partagée, elle est carrément supprimée en même temps que le droit parental de l'autre parent si ce dernier a des problèmes : « drogue, alcool…etc. ». Et pour la plupart d'entre eux, même s'ils ont fait des efforts, leur demande en appel est systématiquement refusée. <em>

_Je sais que le combat va être dur, voire extrêmement difficile mais, je suis prêt à me battre pour mon fils. Je peux compter sur le soutien sans faille de Lanie et de Javier. Lorsque je suis rentré après avoir été libéré, il était tard. Et, Lanie qui s'inquiétait avait appelé aussitôt Esposito. J'ai attendu que leur flot de questions s'arrête et je leur ai tout raconté. Lanie ayant déjà mis au courant Javier pour mon souci de mémoire. Une fois que j'eus fini mon histoire je m'attendais à ce qu'ils me fassent la morale. Après tout j'avais consciemment fait fi de l'adjonction d'éloignement. Mais il n'en fut rien, au contraire, j'ai vu un sourire éclairer leurs visages. J'ai eu aussi droit à toute une série de tapes dans le dos, d'accolade et de paroles d'encouragement. Lanie n'y mis qu'une seule condition, que j'aille voir le Dr Ryan le lendemain. Elle m'avoua lui avoir téléphoné pour lui parler de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Il avait aussitôt accepté de me recevoir en « urgence »._

_Je dois bien reconnaitre que cette séance m'a permis de faire le point. Confirmant ce que m'avait dit ma fiancée. Que la mémoire de mon personnage imaginaire avait prise la place vacante. Je peux aussi compter sur lui pour me soutenir. Il m'a certifié qu'il n'hésiterait pas à venir témoigner en ma faveur. Il m'a aussi changé mon traitement pour un temps » histoire de mieux gérer mon stress ». Je suis tellement absorbé par ce que je fais que je sursaute lorsque la voix d'Esposito résonne dans mon dos._

- Alors Ricky ? ça avance ?

- Oui, _je fais pivoter ma chaise et prends le café qu'il me tend_. Tu l'auras dans une semaine comme prévu.

- Parfait_, il sourit_, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça !

- Comment, comme ça ? Paniqué, stressé, inquiet ?

- Non, avec cette lueur dans tes yeux. Celle qui dit 'je suis le meilleur et je vais vous le prouver ».

- T'es sympa bro, mais elle est éteinte depuis longtemps.

- Oh non Ricky ! Crois-moi, elle est bien là !

- Si tu le dis.

- Nos parents font un barbecue Dimanche. Tu viens avec Lanie, et pas de discussion.

- T'inquiète, je viens. Maman m'a appelé hier soir en me promettant de « m'arracher la peau des fesses » si je ne venais pas avec sa futur belle-fille.

- Bon alors c'est réglé !

- Toi par contre tu apportes toujours les pizzas ce soir!

- Et comment ! Tu vas voir ce soir ça va être un super match ! Ils vont le gagner ce championnat !

_Je regarde Javier retourner dans son bureau dans un grand éclat de rire. Il laisse la porte ouverte, comme toujours. Sans lui je n'aurai peut-être pas surmonté la mort de ma femme et de ma fille. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre comme des frères…que nous sommes d'ailleurs. Tout en buvant une gorgée de café, ma mémoire remonte le temps._

_Je viens d'avoir quatorze ans, les services sociaux m'ont retrouvé après ma dernière fugue. Depuis quatre ans je suis trimbalé de famille d'accueil à une autre. Ma mère Martha Rodgers, une actrice accumulant les petits rôles est morte d'une pneumonie. Ou plus précisément du SIDA, mais à l'époque la maladie n'est pas très connue et personne n'en parle vraiment. Je me suis donc retrouvé seul à 10 ans, mon père ayant disparu après avoir couché avec ma mère. _

_Je suis devenu un enfant taciturne et renfermé. Pleurant souvent en cachette car les autres enfants me tenaient à l'écart ou faisait de moi leur souffre douleur favori. Je me rappelle de la femme de mon deuxième foyer, elle sentait le tabac et l'alcool. Un jour elle m'a trouvé dans la cave alors que je m'y étais réfugié pour pleurer. Elle m'a donc demandé ce que j'avais, je lui ai dit pensant qu'elle s'intéressait un peu à moi. Mais je me trompais, elle a ri en me traitant de mauviette, qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à me battre, je me suis enfui le soir même. Puis il a eu l'avant dernier foyer, avec ce type, un ancien militaire réformé à cause d'un accident. Il avait une vision bien à lui de ce qui était l'éducation et il avait surtout la main leste. _

_Je m'étais de nouveau enfui et cette fois il avait fallu plus de trois mois aux services sociaux avant qu'ils ne me retrouvent. Tout ça parce que je m'étais fait chopé pour un vol dans une épicerie. Je mourrai de faim et j'avais pris un paquet de biscuit et une plaque de chocolat. Un des flics avait payé le tout et j'avais pu manger. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que quelqu'un se préoccupait de moi. Je suis resté un mois dans un orphelinat avant qu'une assistante sociale ne me trouve une nouvelle famille d'accueil. Lorsqu'elle m'emmène, elle me promet que cette fois ce sont des gens biens. Je me rappelle avoir haussé les épaules et lancé un « ouais c'est ça ! »_

_Pendant une semaine j'ai été absolument exécrable, essayant de les pousser à bout, mais rien n'y fit. Aucun cri, aucun reproche et, comme je n'allais jamais manger avec eux je trouvais toujours un plateau devant la porte de ma chambre. Ce qui était étrange c'est que j'étais le seul enfant. Enfin, si on ne comptait pas le fils de cinq ans de Mr et Mme Esposito. Un soir je suis descendu à l'heure du repas, mon couvert était mis. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je leurs parler sans crier. _

- Bonsoir madame, je peux venir à table ?

- Bien sûr. Tu t'ais lavé les mains ?

- Oui,_ dis-je en les montrant._

- Parfait, assois-toi près de Javier, Richard.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Ricky, s'il vous plait ?

- Si tu veux Ricky. Moi c'est Maria et mon mari c'est José. Allez mange maintenant.

- Merci mad… Maria.

_Petit à petit grâce à Maria et José Esposito je suis devenu plus sage et j'adorais m'occuper de Javier. Grâce à leur amour j'ai pu reprendre une enfance normale. Maintenant je sais que la vieille barrière taguée était celle de leur jardin. Deux ans plus tard ils m'ont proposé de m'adopter, j'ai dit oui sans aucune hésitation. Je suis donc officiellement le frère de Javier. Bien des années plus tard alors que j'étais à la fac, il a failli mal tourner. Un gang lui tournait autour, essayant de l'enrôler de force. J'ai profité d'un congé pour mettre fin à tout ça. Je suis rentré couvert de sang, le mien et celui du chef de la bande, ainsi que de nombreuses coupures plus ou moins profondes. Notre père m'a conduit dans la salle de bain, m'a soigné et ne m'a posé qu'une seule question._

- Il est libre

- Oui

- Merci.

_Je porte ma tasse de café à la bouche et avale une gorgée. Je grimace, il est froid. Perdu dans mes souvenirs je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je regarde l'heure et je commence à mettre un peu d'ordre su r mon bureau. Je dois passer prendre Lanie pour que l'on déjeune ensemble. Aujourd'hui elle travaille au dispensaire et elle à une heure pour sa pause déjeuner. Je me lève et attrape mon veston sur le dossier de ma chaise lorsque mon téléphone sonne. Je soupir et regarde l'identité de mon correspondant, je reste figé en voyant qui m'appelle._

- Rodgers

- Bonjour Richard, il faut que l'on se voit

- Je ne…

- C'est au sujet de Terrence.

- D'accord ! Où et quand ?

- Maintenant, je suis en bas.

- J'arrive.

_Je profite du trajet en encenseur pour appeler Lanie et lui expliquer ce qui arrive. Que l'on ne va pas pouvoir déjeuner ensemble. Elle me conseille de rester calme. Je sors de l'immeuble et me dirige droit vers la personne qui m'attend. _


	5. Soutiens inattendus

_Bonjour, voici aussi une suite pour cette fiction. Vous allez retrouver d'autres personnages , certains dans d'autres emplois._

_Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

><p><em>Je suis maintenant face à l'homme qui m'attend. Il me tend la main, je l'accepte.<em>

- Bonjour Richard

- Bonjour Jim. Terrence va bien ?

- Oui…du moins physiquement, _il est hésitant_. Venez, je vous invite à déjeuner. Tenez allons là-bas. _Il montre un restaurant_. Nous y serons mieux pour parler.

- D'accord.

_Je lui emboîte le pas. Il choisit une table dans un des box au fond de la salle. Sa réponse au sujet de mon fils me perturbe. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par « du moins physiquement ». Nous commandons le plat du jour 'chili con carne'. Jim prend une bière et moi un coca zéro. On attend que le serveur nous ait apporté les boissons pour entamer la conversation. _

- Comment allez-vous Richard ?

- Ça pourrait être mieux…on ne se tutoie plus ? _Mon ton est acerbe_.

- Si bien sûr…si tu préfères, je pensais juste que…

- Ce n'est rien. Alors Terry, que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Il est malheureux Rick, tu lui manques.

- Il me manque aussi…il ne m'a pas oublié_. Je me doute un peu de ce que va me dire Jim, mais je le prie de continuer._

- Ce weekend Kate me l'a laissé, comme tous les weekends d'ailleurs. J'ai tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'a pas embrassé sa mère et il a été directement dans sa chambre.

- C'est… c'est de ma faute, j'ai été le voir la semaine dernière.

- Je sais, enfin je connais la version de Terry. Dans la nuit il a fait un mauvais rêve, il criait « ne lui faites pas de mal » et « papa je t'aime »

_Les paroles de Jim me brisent le cœur. Je me sens en grande partie responsable de l'état de mon fils. Mon ex beau-père qui a noté mon trouble s'est arrêté de parler. _

- Continue Jim, je t'en prie.

- Je l'ai réveillé et je l'ai amené avec moi dans mon lit. Une fois calmé, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était triste. Il m'a dit que vous étiez venu le voir. Que vous lui aviez dit qu'un juge vous interdisez de le voir. Et puis il a dit que Josh avait appelé les policiers qui vous ont fait du mal et que même sa maman les a laissé faire. Que Josh est méchant car il lui a menti. Mais là je n'ai pas compris.

- Cette ordure lui a dit que je ne le venais plus le chercher parce que je ne l'aimais plus. _Je tape du poing sur la table, faisant tourner plusieurs regards vers notre table_.

- Calme-toi fils, _dit doucement Jim en posant sa main sur mon bras_.

- Désolé_… j'ai un sourire triste_, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ce mot.

- Et trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas dit. Ecoute Rick, je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur au moment de votre divorce. Je n'ai pas voulu m'en mêler et j'ai eu tord.

- Mais…

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Je n'aime pas voir mon unique petit-fils aussi malheureux. Tu es son père et il a besoin de toi. Si ma pauvre Johanna était encore là, il y a longtemps qu'elle m'aurait botté les fesses pour que je vienne te voir…. Bref ! ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que si tu veux te battre pour récupérer ton droit parental et obtenir la garde partagée de Terrence. Tu peux compter sur moi….et sur Green Lantern. Termine-t-il dans un sourire.

- Green Lantern ?

- Terrence lui a demandé de venir te sauver.

- Ah…merci Jim, j'apprécie. A mon tour de vous parler.

_Tout en mangeant je l'informe sur mes recherches et le papier que je suis en train d'écrire. Il est surpris et heureux. Encore plus lorsque je lui explique qu'après la parution de l'article j'intenterai une action en justice pour revoir mon fils. A la fin du repas, en plus de Lanie, Javier et le Dr Ryan, je peux désormais compter sur le soutien de Jim. Ce dernier ma promet de me donner des nouvelles régulières de Terrence avant de partir. Mais aussi de lui parler de moi._

_Quatre jours plus tard je boucle mon papier. Le matin même je l'ai donné à Javier. Il me dit qu'il va le lire et que l'on en reparle dans l'après midi. Je vais donc rejoindre Lanie à son cabinet dans l'intention de l'amener déjeuner. _

_Je m'écroule à bout de souffle sur Lanie qui a elle aussi la respiration haletante. Nous avons le visage enfuit dans le cou de l'autre. Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi, puis je me retire d'elle et me laisse glisser sur le côté. Un large sourire étire mes lèvres._

- Détendu ?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point !

- Parfait ! Mais on a loupé la pause déjeuner et maintenant il est trop tard.

- Quelle importance ? Ne dit-on pas que l'on peut vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? _J'éclate de rire devant sa mimique_.

- Idiot ! Allez rhabille-toi, et va bosser. Et pour la peine ce soir c'est toi qui cuisine !

- D'accord ! Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi bébé_, elle me repousse alors que je veux l'embrasser_. Allez file !

_- Je suis à peine arrivé au journal qu'Esposito sort de son bureau et m'interpelle._

- Rick ! Dans le bureau du Boss et au pas de course !

_Je reste pétrifié, que ce passe-t-il, pourquoi le boss veut me voir. En général ce n'est jamais bon signe et les regards fuyants de mes collègues n'ont rien de rassurant. Je n'ai pas fait attention à Javier qui est à côté de moi._

- Yo ! T'es avec moi Rick ? Allez on y va

- On ?

- Oui, allez, viens !

_Durant le trajet en ascenseur qui nous amène au dernier étage je reste silencieux. Je n'ai pas le courage de demander ce qu'il se passe à rythme cardiaque s'accélère, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Même le sourire de mon frère n'arrive pas à me rassurer. Chez lui sourire est une deuxième nature. Ça y est, on est devant la porte de son bureau. je fixe mon regard sur le nom, Jordan Shaw. Je déglutis avec difficulté alors que nous pénétrons dans la pièce. _

- Salut Boss !

- Esposito.

- Bonjour Madame.

- Bonjour Rodgers, _elle montre le canapé pas les chaises devant son bureau_. Prenez place je vous prie.

_Je suis le mouvement en pilotage automatique, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais notre patronne s'installe dans un fauteuil en face de nous. Elle tient un dossier dans la main. Elle me regarde en souriant. Je suis assis bien droit, les mains posées sur les genoux. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin dans le bureau du proviseur. _

- Comment allez-vous Richard ?

- Bien. Je suis incapable d'en dire plus.

- Détendez-vous Richard, je ne vais pas vous dévorer, _dit-elle avec le sourire_. Esposito m'a passé votre papier, _elle lève le dossier_.

- Ah…

_Mais quel imbécile ! Pour un journaliste je ne suis pas très loquace. A ma grande surprise Shaw et Javier se mettent à rire. Ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer mon malaise._

- C'est un papier excellent ! L'un des meilleurs, si ce n'est le meilleur que vous ayez écrit depuis que vous travaillez pour mon journal.

- Merci. _Je me décontracte un peu_.

- Votre frère m'a expliqué dans les grandes lignes le pourquoi de cet article. Et je veux ou plus exactement je vais vous aider.

- Je suis si surpris que je ne réagis pas. Elle poursuit.

- J'ai appelé mon avocat, il va vous recevoir après demain à 10h00. D'ici là votre papier va être édité en première page !

- Votre avocat ? Je… Je ne peux pas me payer …

- C'est le journal qui le paiera.

- …. _Je reste muet à cette annonce_.

- Votre combat devient le notre Richard. Votre article va certainement faire l'effet d'une bombe, faire grincer quelques dents. Un coup de pied dans la fourmilière en quelque sorte. si ça vous aide, ça aidera aussi tous les parents dans votre cas.

- Merci, _dis-je d'une voix étranglée_.

- Contente de voir que votre talent de journaliste n'a pas disparu. Le New York Times va regretter de vous avoir viré.

_Ma patronne me donne les coordonnées de son avocat « Maître Ericson ». C'est l'un des meilleurs de New York, la bête noire du procureur Beckett-Davidson. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à contenir mon trouble. Je la remercie et nous partons. Javier respecte mon silence. Il se contente de poser sa main sur mon épaule et de me sourire. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il appuie sur le bouton du R-d-C._

- Rentre chez toi frangin.

- Ok…

- Je passe te voir ce soir.

- Merci…

- C'est normal, je tiens à revoir mon neveu et tu as eu en direct la réaction des parents.

- Il leurs manque aussi. J'ai cru que maman allait m'étouffer en me serrant dans ses bras quand je lui ai dit ce que je voulais faire.

_Je sors de l'ascenseur sans ajouter un mot sentant que si je continue le barrage va céder. Si je dois craquer autant que ce soit chez moi. Cependant, paradoxalement je me sens plus que confiant cette fois. Les choses changent, les gens aussi. Où serait-ce simplement moi ?_


	6. Mon histoire

**_Désolée pour cette attente mais pour me faire pardonner le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude . Vous allez enfin savoir quelle a été la vie de Richard Rodgers et pourquoi il a "inventé" Castle. Normalement le prochain chapitre sera vue du côté de Beckett où la aussi certaines choses seront clarifiées._**

**_En entendant merci pour vos commentaires et contente de voir que cette fiction atypique vous plaise.  
>Bonne lecture à tous!<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain lorsque j'arrive au journal, Shaw est dans las bureaux. Elle m'attend de toute évidence et arbore un sourire de vainqueur. Je n'ai même pas le temps de la saluer qu'elle me félicite.<em>

- Bravo Richard ! Nous sommes tombés en rupture. Votre article va être édité de nouveau pour le prochain tirage, qui va être augmenté de 50 %

_Tous mes collègues applaudissent. Javier me donne une tape amicale dans le dos. Je vois la fierté de mon frère sur son visage. Je souris à mon tour. Ma boss s'approche de nous et reprend d'une voix normale._

- Venez messieurs, je vous invite à déjeuner.

- Merci Madame.

- Ok boss !

- Vous en profiterez comment s'est passé votre entretien avec Ericson.

_Nous sortons de l'immeuble et prenons un taxi qui nous amène en plein cœur de Manhattan, dans un restaurant français. Le garçon nous conduit à notre table et prend la commande pour l'apéritif. Je choisis un cocktail sans alcool, Espo un bourbon et Shaw un Bloody Mary. Je leur raconte alors mon entrevue avec l'avocat._

_Je suis arrivé avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance. Je suis nerveux, mais je ne suis pas seul. Au risque de paraître faible j'ai accepté que Lanie m'accompagne. Elle sait que je vais devoir aborder des souvenirs douloureux et m'a proposé de venir avec moi. A dix heures précises Maître Ericson sort de son bureau et vient nous saluer. Il nous invite à le suivre dans son bureau. Nous prenons place face à lui, dans deux confortables fauteuils. _

_Je remarque tout de suite l'édition du jour sur son sous-main. Certaines parties de mon article sont surlignées. Je déglutis avec difficulté, j'ai la gorge sèche. Je serre la main de Lanie qui vient de se glisser dans la mienne. L'avocat a remarqué ce petit geste et sourit. Il prend enfin la parole. _

- Je suis vraiment impressionné Mr Rodgers_, il montre le journal._ Vos recherches ont vraiment été menées avec précisions.

- Merci, j'ai parfois été surpris de voir à quel point une situation comme la mienne est fréquente.

- Justement, parlons de votre situation si vous le voulez bien. Jordan m'a seulement dit que vous aviez écrit cet article parce que vous étiez touché personnellement par ce contexte. Et que vous cherchiez un moyen de récupérer la garde de votre fils. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui, je pensais faire appel du dernier jugement, en mettant l'opinion publique de mon côté. _Avoue-je dans un souffle_.

- Je crois pouvoir vous affirmer que votre article va effectivement avoir une certaine influence. Seulement ça ne suffit pas.

- Je sais mais…mon passé…. Je ne peux pas le changer. Elle va s'en servir contre moi…encore. _Ma voix est lasse, subitement je suis beaucoup moins confiant, limite désespéré. _

- C'est même une certitude. Mais cette fois, je suis dans votre camp Richard ! Et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que votre passé peut vous aider.

- Comment ? _Je suis plus que sceptique malgré le ton combatif de on avocat_.

- Ça c'est mon job. Mais pour que je sois efficace et que je puisse transformer vos problèmes en atouts en votre faveur pendant le procès, il va falloir être parfaitement honnête avec moi.

_Je regarde Lanie et puise dans son regard sombre le courage et la force de poursuivre. Je vais devoir lui parler de chose que j'aimerai garder comme de simples souvenirs. Douloureux certes, mais des souvenirs. Là ils vont non seulement refaire surface mais en plus ils vont être exposés en publique. Je prends une grande inspiration et demande._

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Tout. je n'ai lu que votre casier très rapidement et les comptes rendus de votre divorce et du jugement vous ôtant votre droit parental. Inutile de vous précisez que les informations qui vous concernes sont toutes assez vagues pour certaines et d'autres un peu trop précises. C'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire en si peu de temps.

- Par quoi je commence ? C'est qu'il y a beaucoup à dire.

- Passez rapidement sur votre enfance et soyez plus précis à partir de votre mariage avec Meredith. Et tout ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je dis bien tout Richard y compris…

- Ma psychose et mon addiction à l'alcool… ça va être long.

- J'ai bloqué ma matinée et je ne crois pas que votre patron vous reproche votre absence. Une dernière chose, je vais enregistrer notre conversation. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

- Non, aucun.

- Alors dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer.

_Il place un enregistreur numérique sur son bureau, se cale dans son fauteuil et me fait signe de parler. Pendant plus de deux heures je lui raconte ma vie._

_Je parle de mon enfance rapidement puis de mon mariage avec Meredith. A l'époque j'ai 22 ans. Un an plus tard c'est la naissance de notre fille Alexis. Je suis heureux, durant les huit ans qui suivent j'obtiens deux prix Pulitzer. Je suis le plus jeune journaliste à l'avoir obtenu, alors deux fois c'est exceptionnel. Je reçois de nombreuses propositions d'autres journaux mais le New York Times surenchérit toujours. Puis, tout bascule ce jour de janvier. Je suis anéanti, mon univers viens une nouvel fois de s'effondrer. Petit à petit sans m'en rendre compte je sombre dans l'alcool. Mon travail devient de plus en plus mauvais, six mois après le décès de ma femme et de ma fille je suis viré._

_Durant les deux années suivantes ma vie est plutôt chaotique. Je vends notre loft et je m'installe dans un appartement plus petit. Je me fais arrêter plusieurs fois en état d'ivresse et pour trouble de l'ordre public. En résumé je me saoule et je cherche la bagarre. A l'époque j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas avoir à travailler. C'est aussi à cette époque que mon alter ego « Richard Castle » fait son apparition. L'alcool est peut-être l'élément déclencheur mais, la dépression dans laquelle je suis plongée ne fait qu'entretenir cette psychose. Je reste des jours enfermé chez moi. Là, je me réinvente une vie, une vie où ma mère et ma fille sont là. Mes seuls contacts avec la réalité sont mon frère Javier et nos parents. Ils essaient de m'aider mais c'est difficile pour eux, surtout que je cache bien mon jeu. Seul Javier a des doutes sur ma santé mentale. _

_Une fois nous avons une grosse dispute qui se termine à coups de poings et par des pleurs de ma part. C'est la première fois que je pars en cure de désintoxication pour mon problème d'alcool. Deux autres suivront durant ces deux années, toujours grâce à l'intervention de mon frère. Pas tout à fait pour la troisième, mais je peux dire que celle-ci m'a sauvé. C'est à cette époque que l'on a diagnostiqué mon problème de « double personnalité » et que j'ai rencontré Kate Beckett. _

_Je venais une nouvelle fois de rechuter dans l'alcool et je m'étais fait arrêter. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Meredith et d'Alexis. J'ai voulu me rendre sur leur tombe, en chemin je me suis arrêté acheter une bouteille de Vodka. Bouteille que j'ai bu au cimetière, ivre j'ai commencé à leur crier dessus je leurs ai dit qu'elles n'avaient pas le droit de m'abandonner comme elles avaient fait, comme l'avait ma mère avant elle. Ce jour là l'alcool m'a vraiment rendu fou de rage, je me suis mis à tout casser autour de moi. D'autres personnes venues se recueillir appelèrent la police. Mon arrestation a été plutôt musclée. J'ai appris plus tard que j'avais blessé deux des policiers et qu'ils m'avaient assommé pour pouvoir m'emmener. Cette nuit là dans la cellule de dégrisement, je n'arrêtais de hurler que j'étais Richard Castle, que j'étais ami avec le Maire…etc. il se trouve qu'à ce moment précis Johanna Beckett venait pour faire sortir un de ses clients. _

_Je ne l'ai su que plus tard mais, mon comportement et surtout la tristesse qu'elle a vue sur mon visage à cet instant et malgré mon état l'a émue. Elle a donc demandé si j'avais un avocat. On lui a répondu que non, l' « commis d'office » ne serait pas là avant le début de matinée. Alors elle a décidé à ce moment là de me défendre, gratuitement. Comme elle me le dira plus tard je l'intriguais. Je risquais gros j'avais amoché deux flics mais elle réussit à obtenir un accord. Aucunes charges, mis à part une amendes contre une cure de désintoxication et un suivit psychiatrique. C'est là que j'ai fait connaissance du Dr Ryan. _

_Je me suis tout de suite entendu avec cette avocate et encore plus avec sa fille Kate, qui faisait un stage dans le cabinet de sa mère car elle poursuivait des études de droit. Dès que je la vie, j'ai eu envie de tout faire pour changer. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur je ne l'avais pas laissé indifférent non plus. Durant les six mois de mon hospitalisation elle est venue me voir régulièrement. Nous avons continué à nous voir après. Je me suis repris en main et Javier m'a fait embaucher par le journal où il bossait. Ce n'était pas comme avant, mais cela me convenait. Kate et moi nous nous sommes mariés un an après notre première rencontre. Elle était enceinte d'un mois déjà. Nous l'avons appris juste après le mariage._

_Durant quatre années ce fut le bonheur, la vie déniait me sourire à nouveau. Malheureusement la mère de Kate tomba malade, elle fut emportée en moins de trois par un cancer. Kate est devenue plus renfermée, plus dure et a quitté le cabinet de sa mère, le laissant à son collègue. C'est à cette époque qu'elle a rejoint le bureau du procureur. C'est aussi à cette époque que notre couple explosa. Je me rappelle encore de ce jour là. Terrence était à la maternelle, la directrice m'avait appelé faute d'avoir pu joindre sa mère. Terrence était fiévreux, il fallait venir le chercher. C'était la fin de la matinée, je suis donc parti chercher mon fils à l'école. En arrivant j'ai aperçu la voiture de ma femme. Tout en me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là, j'ai pris mon fils endormi dans mes bras et je me suis dirigé vers la porte d'entrée. _

_Mais, je suis resté figé devant la porte fenêtre qui donnait dans le salon. Tétanisé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Ma femme faisait l'amour avec un autre homme sur notre canapé. C'est en donnant un ultime coup de rein, balançant sa tête en arrière bouche ouverte et criant qu'elle m'a vu. Je crois que c'est ce qui ma sorti de ma torpeur. Je suis rentrer chez moi et sans prêter attention à l'effet de panique que ma présence avait provoqué dans le salon je montais coucher mon fils. Je l'ai mis en pyjama après lui avoir donné de quoi faire baisser sa fièvre. Le lendemain comme il était toujours fiévreux, j'ai décidé de l'amener voir un pédiatre, c'était Le Dr Lanie Parish. _

_Kate avait essayé de se justifier, de s'excuser mais toutes ses paroles sonnaient faux. Elle a tout obtenu, bien que la faute vienne d'elle. La maison, la garde de Terrence, mais j'en avais la garde partagé, c'était le plus important pour moi, le reste n'était que des détails matériels. Peu de temps après j'apprenais qu'elle se mariait avec son médecin plein au as et « célèbre ». Elle-même était devenue la plus jeune procureur de l'état voire du pays. Je m'en moquais tant que je pouvais voir mon fils. Il avait eu de nouveau besoin de voir le Dr Parish que je revis plusieurs fois sans Terrence. Et avec qui je vis depuis plus d'un an. Et qui dans un mois et demi deviendra ma femme. _

_Mais le coup dur est arrivé quatre mois après les un cinq ans de Terrence. Je l'avais pour les vacances de Noël et j'avais loué un chalet pour nous deux dans les Pocono's. Seulement ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est la tempête de neige qui nous surpris au retour. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture et je suis sorti de la route, Terrence a eu le bras cassé dans l'accident. Bien sûr lorsque nous sommes rentrés sur New York sa mère en a fait toute une histoire. Elle s'était calmée, admettant que ce n'était pas ma faute. _

_C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'étais accusé d'avoir mis la vie de mon fils en danger et pourquoi elle demandé que mon autorité parentale me soit retirée. Un simple passage devant le juge Markway et mon fils m'était enlevé. On me reprocha le fait que Terrence avait souvent vu de Dr Parish alors qu'il était sous ma garde. On n'en avait même pas demandé les raisons de ces visites à Lanie et à moi encore moins. On ressortit mon passé d'alcoolique et aussi mon suivi psychiatrique régulier pour prouver que je n'étais pas une personne sûre. Une nouvelle fois mon monde était anéanti mais cette fois-ci je n'ai pas eu la force « d'encaisser »_

_Après le jugement j'ai « disparu » pendant un mois. Pour réapparaître complètement ivre devant la maison de Mme Katherine Beckett-Davidson. Où j'ai eu la bonne idée de la menacer elle et son mari. De donner des coups de batte de Baseball sur leur voiture et de briser quelques fenêtres avoir de voir la police arrivée et m'arrêter. D'où l'adjonction d'éloignement et si je n'ai pas été en prison c'est grâce à Javier et Lanie qui m'ont trouvé un bon avocat. Malheureusement je suis resté deux mois enfermé dans le service de l'hôpital psychiatrique dirigé par le Dr Ryan. Castle étant de nouveau apparu pour remplacer ma misérable existence. _

_C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui j'ai peur que mon passé ne vienne encore me nuire. Et cela malgré tous les efforts que je fais pour retrouver une vie normale. Voilà je lui ai tout raconté et je suis épuisé, vide de toue énergie. Mais je n'ai pas craqué, j'en suis le premier étonné. Je regarde Ericson. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, je vais l'interpellé lorsqu'il me dit._

- J'ai déjà une ligne d'attaque. Je vais écouter notre entretien et j'aurai certainement des questions, des détails, des points à éclaircir. On se voit demain 8h00.

- Bien, mais j'ai une question…

- Oui, vous avez toutes les chances de le revoir…mais le procès risque d'être éprouvant, je ne vous le cache pas. Je connais bien le procureur, c'est une adversaire coriace. Elle ne se défendra pas elle-même mais fera très certainement appel à Maître Anderson. C'est un avocat spécialisé dans les divorces, un vrai chacal. Etes-vous prêt pour cela ?

- Si je peux revoir mon Terrence alors oui, je suis prêt.

- Parfait, dans ce cas je vous dis à demain Richard.

- A demain Maître Ericson.


	7. Culpabilités

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, cette fois-ci du poind de vue de Kate, du moins comment cela s'est passé pour elle et pourquoi. Je l'ai faite méchante certe mais pas diabolique non plus..juste humaine**

**merci pour vos reviews et comme d'habitude je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>Dans son bureau le procureur Beckett lit, pour la troisième fois, la lettre qu'un coursier du cabinet Ericson lui a apportée. Elle lui notifie l'action en justice qu'intente Richard Alexander Rodgers contre Katherine Beckett-Davidson pour recouvrer son droit parental et, obtenir la garde partagée de leur fils, Terrence James Rodgers. Ce n'est pas comme elle ne s'y attendait pas. Depuis la sortie de l'article de Rick cinq jours plus tôt, elle se demandait juste quand elle la recevrait. Elle soupire, se cale dans son fauteuil qu'elle fait pivoter et porte son regard sur Central Park par delà la baie vitrée où les gouttes de pluie viennent s'écraser et ruisseler. Un temps au diapason de son humeur…morose. <em>

_L'audience préliminaire aura lieu dans trois jours. Le juge Newman est chargé du dossier. Elle doit reconnaître qu'Ericson s'est bien débrouillé, de la plupart des juges qu'elle connait, c'est le plus impartial. Lui ne se laissera pas influencer, par aucunes des parties d'ailleurs, ce qui est assez étrange en soit. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est compréhensible, Ericson sait que l'opinion publique est pour Richard. Son article a fait « le buzz », tout le monde en parle sur la toile. Dans les forums, sur les blogs, sur twitter, au travers de tous les réseaux sociaux, des parties sont analysées, commentées, des témoignages viennent s'ajouter tous les jours. Ça va être difficile, elle pense à Me Anderson pour la représenter. Mais, a-t-elle vraiment envie de se battre. Ou, plus exactement, de faire encore plus de mal à son ex-mari et par corrélation à leur fils._

_Leur fils, la preuve vivante de leur amour passé. Elle a un sourire fugace en repensant à sa première rencontre avec Rick. Automatiquement ses pensées se portent sur leur vie commune. Leur mariage, le bonheur de leurs parents respectifs. La joie de Rick en apprenant qu'il allait être père. Elle le revoit encore apportant une boîte de cigares et une boîte de chocolats aux services maternité pour fêter la naissance de Terrence. Ses larmes aussi lorsque le souvenir d'Alexis s'était imposé à lui. Durant quatre années, ils avaient été heureux._

_Puis tout avait changé. Non, pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est ELLE qui avait changé. La maladie de sa mère, soudaine, sa mort, fulgurante. La tristesse et le fatalisme de son père. Le soutien de Rick. L'apparition de sa démotivation, de son ennui. A l'époque tout lui est apparu sans aucuns intérêts. Défendre les « laissés pour compte », continuer le travail de sa mère ne lui convenait plus. Elle changea donc de « camp » et y mit toute son énergie. Délaissant sa vie de famille, s'appuyant totalement sur Richard pour s'occuper de Terrence. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. _

_Son implication dans son travail avait porté ses fruits. Ses réquisitoires étaient impressionnants et gagnait souvent. Ses succès ne firent qu'accentuer son ambition. Petit à petit elle s'affirma puis, lors d'une réception elle fit la connaissance du Dr Josh Davidson, un brillant chirurgien cardiaque. Ses patients étaient pour la pluparts des gens fortunés et influents. Elle vit tout de suite un tremplin pour sa carrière. De plus il n'était pas déplaisant et elle vit tout de suite qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. A partir de cet instant tout s'enchaîna très vite, sa relation avec le médecin, sa promotion, son divorce, son mariage avec Josh. _

_Elle soupire en se levant, elle se dirige vers le mur à droite de son bureau. Une légère pression sur le bord d'un panneau de bois et se dernier coulisse silencieusement, laissant apparaître une machine à café. Kate prend le temps de s'en préparer un et retourne s'asseoir dans la même position. Elle se perd à nouveau dans ses souvenirs. _

_Elle n'oubliera jamais le regard de tristesse de son mari lorsqu'il l'avait surpris chez eux avec Josh. Il avait compris qu'il avait irrémédiablement perdu cette fois. Elle admit qu'il n'avait pas fait d'histoire, il n'avait pas cherché le conflit, avait accepté le divorce à l'amiable par consentement mutuel. Le plus important pour lui étant de pouvoir continuer à voir son fils. Il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Mais ça aussi elle avait réussi à le détruire, comme le reste._

_Lorsque Terrence avait eu le bras cassé dans cet accident, elle avait été en colère contre Rick. Mais, elle avait vite reconnu que le vrai coupable était le mauvais temps. Cependant cet incident avait créé une certaine tension dans son couple. Josh lui reprochant d'être trop gentille avec Richard. Elle avait compris, trop tard, qu'il était jaloux et ne supportait pas de le voir régulièrement quant il venait chercher Terrence. Kate ne voulait pas perdre Josh, alors elle l'avait laissé « s'occuper de ça », persuadée qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Grossière erreur, ce n'était pas le bon choix. Et surtout par peur de perdre l'influence et l'appui des patients de son mari, elle avait sciemment laissé faire les choses et ignoré les conséquences._

_Et aujourd'hui elle le regrette. Elle soupire une nouvelle fois et pose sa tasse vide sur son bureau. Depuis l'incident aux urgences de l'hôpital et surtout la visite de Rick à son fils, le passé ne cesse de revenir à la charge. Accentuant d'autant son sentiment de culpabilité. _

_Comment n'a-t-elle pas compris tout de suite que c'était « Castle » et pas « Rodgers » qui lui parlait. Elle connaissait les symptômes, le son de sa voix, son regard auraient dû l'interpeler. Puis, il y avait eu les paroles échangées avec Terry. Son trouble en apprenant ce que Josh disait à leur fils au sujet de son père. La dernière phrase que Richard lui avait dit, sans haine mais sonnant comme une simple constatation. La réaction de Terrence alors que les policiers emmenaient son père lui avait fait mal. _

_Elle était rentrée chez elle et avait voulu perler avec Terry, il lui avait lancé un « je te déteste » et était parti dans sa chambre. S'en était suivi un début de conversation avec Josh qui avait vite tourné à la dispute. Elle lui reprocha d'avoir fait intervenir la police, surtout devant Terrence. Ce soir là, elle dormit dans la chambre d'ami. Elle avait appelé le commissariat pour faire relâcher son ex-mari. Josh avait réussi à se faire pardonner, comme toujours. Il la connaissait bien et arrivait toujours à l'amadouer. Le weekend suivant ils partirent tous les deux dans leur maison des Hamptons. Laissant Terrence à son grand-père._

_Heureusement son fils agissait comme un enfant de six ans, il n'en voulait plus à sa mère. Il l'avait détestée deux jours. Par contre avec Josh les éclats de voix étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Ce qui avait failli tourner au drame deux soirs plus tôt. Comme souvent depuis ces quinze derniers jours, Terrence pensait plus de temps à s'amuser à table avec la poupée de Green Lantern que son père lui avait offert, qu'à manger ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. La plupart du temps il finissait par tout avaler, sa mère arrivant à lui faire poser sa figurine quelques minutes. Hors ce soir là, Josh était fatigué à la suite d'une longue intervention chirurgicale. Excédé par l'attitude du petit, il lui avait arraché la figurine des mains et l'avait posée sur le réfrigérateur, hors de sa portée. Et lui avait ordonné d'un ton sec de manger. _

_Cela eut pour effet de déclencher des pleurs et des cris chez Terry. Il jeta volontairement son assiette par terre tout en défiant Josh du regard et en lui lançant « t'es pas mon père, tu commandes pas ! » et il était parti en courant dans sa chambre. Kate n'avait rien dit, elle avait prise la figurine et était monté voir son fils. Elle avait essayé de le consoler mais il l'avait repoussé. Elle lui dit de se mettre en pyjama et de se coucher, ce qu'il fit sans lui adresser la parole. Il ne répondit pas à son « bonne nuit » et ne lui rendit pas son baiser. _

_Elle était redescendue au salon où elle avait retrouvé son mari qui avait un air désolé. Ils discutèrent un moment avant de monter se coucher. Dix minutes plus tard ils entendirent un bruit au rez-de-chaussée mais comme aucun ne suivit, ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas. Kate qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil se leva une heure plus tard. Elle descendit dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau et c'est là qu'elle découvrit le pot à cookies brisé sur le carrelage. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle se précipita dans la chambre de son fils. _

_Son instinct de mère lui hurlait qu'il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose. Déjà la veille, il s'était battu à l'école. Un des élèves avait insulté son père, le traitant de fou et d'ivrogne. Paroles répétées par l'enfant qui avait dû l'entendre de ces parents à la suite d'un commentaire sur l'article de Rick. Elle poussa la porte et alluma la lumière. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit le lit vide. _

_Elle réveilla Josh et appela la police pour signaler la disparition de son fils. Non, ce n'était pas un enlèvement mais plutôt une fugue. Elle en était sûre car la porte du garage était ouverte et que le vélo de Terry avait disparu, tout comme son sac à dos Spiderman ainsi que quelques habits. Par chance le seul trajet que son fils faisait régulièrement en vélo, était celui qui les amenait au parc à quelques deux kilomètres de là. Ils s'y rendirent en voiture et commencèrent par fouiller l'air de jeux et les environs tout en appelant l'enfant. Sans réponses ils quittèrent le parc et décidèrent de continuer sur la même route. _

_Kate s'imagina les pires scénarii. Enfin ils l'aperçurent, il était assis sur un banc, son vélo appuyé contre le dossier. Il mangeait un cookie. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire à Josh de rester dans la voiture. Il coupa le contact et lui sourit l'accompagnant d'un hochement de tête. Kate alla rejoindre son fils, le plus calmement possible, elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer ou lui faire penser qu'elle était en colère contre lui. _

_Terrence qui avait levé la tête en entendant une voiture s'arrêter, ne chercha pas à s'enfuir en voyant que c'était sa mère qui venait vers lui. Par contre il baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Il savait qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise et qu'il allait se faire gronder. Mais rien ne se passa, sa mère s'assit près de lui s'en crier. Kate avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'attraper et le serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle devait lui parler et elle savait qu'elle devait profiter de ce moment._

- Tu me donnes un cookie ?

- Tiens, c'est mon dernier, _il lui tend celui qu'il est en train de manger_.

- Ça ira, merci. Pourquoi tu veux partir Terry ?

- Ben Josh il m'aime pas et moi je l'aime pas et toi tu…_les larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. _

- Et moi ? _insiste Kate la gorge serrée._

- Tu m'aimes plus non plus.

- C'est faut. Je t'aime mon cœur

- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Le seul qui m'aime c'est papa !

- C'est lui que tu allais voir ?

- Oui…mais je connais pas le chemin. _Dit-il penaud et en larmes._

_Kate n'avait pas insisté et Terrence était venu se blottir dans ses bras. Josh les avait rejoint mais était resté silencieux. Il avait mis le vélo dans le coffre et ils étaient rentrés. Kate avait vraiment eu très peur cette nuit là._

_A cet instant précis, elle sait ce qu'elle va faire, sa décision est prise. Tout ça n'a que trop dure. Elle prend son téléphone et compose un numéro. Une secrétaire lui répond._

- Palais de Justice bonjour.

- Bonjour, Kate Beckett, j'aimerai parler au juge Newman s'il vous plait.


	8. Convocation

_**à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un petit Terrence au mieux de sa forme!**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><em>Lanie regarde Rick dormir et sourit. Il a sa tête posée sur sa poitrine et son bras gauche lui enserre la taille. Elle tourne la tête pour lire l'heure, 6h00. Elle soupire, désolée de devoir le réveiller. Mais dans trois heures il a rendez-vous avec le juge Newman. Son avocat l'avait appelé hier soir en lui disant qu'il y avait du nouveau et que le juge voulait le voir avant l'audience prévue dans trois jours. Malgré le ton rassurant d'Ericson cela l'avait stressé et il n'avait trouvé le sommeil que tard dans la nuit. Doucement elle lui caresse les cheveux et l'appelle.<em>

- Rick…bébé…debout, c'est l'heure.

- Humm ! Ch'ui bien là…

- Je n'en doute pas un instant chéri mais il faut te lever.

- …je sais…._il resserre son étreinte et enfuit son visage entre ses seins_.

- Rick… C'est pas….

- Humm, humm ! C'est pas quoi ? _Il continue ses caresses_.

- Oh…tu vas me rendre folle…je…tu…._elle arrête de protester et se laisse totalement aller entre les mains de son amant_.

_Deux heures plus tard Rick, installé dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main contemple Lanie. Un sourire éclair son visage._

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ?

- Oui, des milliers de fois, mais je suis aussi merveilleuse, rayonnante, adorable et ….

- Une véritable Tigresse au lit. _Ajoute-t-il en riant_.

- Termine ton café et arrête de dire des bêtises. Et, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé ce matin.

- Ok, tu marques un point, _concède-t-il_. Et dire que l'on n'est pas encore marié !...ça va être difficile d'avoir le dessus !

- Surtout si j'achète un fouet et des menottes ! _Ajoute Lanie le plus sérieusement du monde_.

- Hein ! …. Rick avale de travers et se met à tousser. Il regarde Lanie, interloqué. T'es pas sérieuse là ? …_il déglutit avec difficulté devant le regard noire de sa future femme_.

- En douterais-tu ? _Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui_.

_Mais elle ne peut rester sérieuse plus longtemps devant la tête que fait Rick. Elle le voit se détendre et rire aussi de bon cœur. A huit heures trente ils sont tous les deux au tribunal avec Me Ericson. L'avocat a de nouveau rassuré Richard dès qu'il l'a vu. Maintenant ils attendent dans la salle d'attente devant le bureau du juge. Il regarde l'amie de son client, elle lui tient la main tout simplement pourtant, ce simple geste a eu l'effet de calmer Rodgers. Il prend la parole et s'adresse à Lanie. _

- Dr Parish, vous ne pourrez pas venir avec nous

- Je sais, mais Rick sera que je suis là pour lui. _Elle sourit en resserrant sa prise sur la main de ce dernier_.

_Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que la porte du bureau du juge s'ouvre. Ericson et Rick se lèvent et pénètrent dans la pièce. Le juge salue d'abord Rick puis son avocat. D'un geste de la main, il les invite à s'asseoir. Puis sans préambule, il commence. _

- Mr Rodgers si j'ai contacté Maître Ericson pour l'informer de cet entretien hors procédure, c'est parce que j'ai reçu, hier matin, un appel téléphonique de Katherine Beckett-Davidson.

_A ses mots, Rick a l'impression que le sol vient de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il est anéanti, comme toujours elle se sert de son statut contre lui. Pourtant cette fois, il avait gardé espoir. Il a subitement du mal à respirer, il ne fait pas attention aux voix qui résonnent dans la pièce. D'une main tremblante, il essaie de desserrer sa cravate. Il sent quelqu'un le saisir par les épaules, alors qu'une autre personne l'aide à défaire son nœud de cravate. Il attrape le verre d'eau qu'on lui tend et le bois doucement. Petit à petit, il reprend conscience de se qui l'entoure. Il redonne le verre à la personne devant lui qui n'est autre que le juge. Son avocat se tient à ses côtés une main posée sur son épaule. _

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux Mr Rodgers ? _Demande le juge qui vient de reprendre sa place. _

- Oui monsieur le juge… je….veuillez m'excuser pour….

- Ne vous excusez pas. Je crois que j'ai très mal abordé le sujet qui nous préoccupe. Et, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser et que Maître Ericson m'a fait remarquer pendant votre malaise. Je ne suis aux ordres de personne. Je ne fais aucun cas des relations que je peux entretenir avec les différentes parties lorsque je traite une affaire. Votre ex-femme m'a appelé c'est un fait, mais pour me demander que cette affaire soit réglée à huis-clos. Elle ne souhaite pas un procès-spectacle. Donc avant de prendre ma décision, j'ai tenu à vous voir.

- C'est tout à fait inhabituel, du moins sans une condition ou un accord éventuel, _intervient Ericson_. Son avocat vous a-t-i fait une proposition en contrepartie ?

- La mère du jeune Terrence n'a pas d'avocat. Elle va se représenter elle-même.

- Parfait, _conclut l'avocat qui a remarqué que le juge n'a pas une fois utilisé le titre de procureur de Beckett_

- Monsieur Rodgers, j'ai parcouru le dossier concernant votre précédente affaire. Et je puis vous assurer que je ne suis pas le juge Markway et que Me Ericson n'est pas votre ancien avocat. J'espère que cela est bien clair pour vous ?

- Tout à fait monsieur le juge.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je vais vous poser plusieurs questions et je ne serai trop vous conseiller d'être tout à fait honnête dans vos réponses. Nous somme bien d'accord.

- Oui

- Parfait.

_Durant plus d'une heure, le juge lui pose des questions sur son passé, sa santé, son ex-femme, son fils, son problème d'alcool. Tout y passe et Rick répond franchement, parfois avec plus de difficulté, mais son avocat est là pour lui apporter le soutien dont il a besoin._

- Bien. Juste une dernière question Mr Rodgers. Lorsque vous avez été voir votre fils, après votre accident. Vous rappeliez-vous de l'adjonction d'éloignement ?

- Oui monsieur le juge.

- Alors pourquoi prendre un tel risque ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. La seule chose qui m'importait, était de voir Terry. Avec cette perte de mémoire, ce sentiment de ne plus savoir qui j'étais vraiment. Le fait de m'être rappelé en premier la mort de ma fille et de ma femme. J'avais besoin de le tenir dans mes bras. Même si cela devait être la dernière fois. Je me suis dit que de toute façon je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

- Très bien, nous en avons fini. Merci pour vos réponses directes et merci à Me Ericson d'avoir laisser votre client s'exprimer librement.

- Nous nous revoyons toujours comme convenu dans deux jours ?

- Oui. Je dois recevoir madame Davidson maintenant, ainsi que le jeune Terrence. Il lève la main pour stopper Rick qui s'apprête à protester. Sa mère a donné son accord. Et en l'état actuel vous ne pouvez pas vous y opposer. Cependant je vais le voir seul. Sa mère ne sera pas avec lui, juste une assistante sociale, pour observer que l'entretien se déroule bien.

- Il ne vous dira rien.

- Vous semblez catégorique.

- Parce que je connais mon fils. Il ne vous connait pas et une autre personne qu'il ne connaitra pas non plus sera dans la pièce. Il ne parlera pas.

- Nous verrons cela. Si c'est le cas je ferai venir sa mère. Quoiqu'il en soit on se revoit dans deux jours. Au revoir messieurs.

- Au revoir monsieur le juge. _Dit Rick, imité par son avocat_.

_Rick sort du bureau énervé, il n'aime pas l'idée que le juge interroge son fils. Surtout en présence d'une étrangère. Pourquoi a-t-elle dit oui ? Cherche-t-elle à faire pencher le juge en sa faveur en se servant de leur fils ? Il n'arrive pas à y croire, malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui a fait. Il ne peut se résoudre à penser qu'elle puisse se servir de Terrence à des fins personnelles. Il est tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne fait pas attention à Lanie qui lui parle._

- Rick ?...Rick, tu vas bien?

- Quoi ? Hein ! Oui, oui, ça va Lanie.

- Ça c'est bien passé ? Tu as l'air contrarié.

- Oui et oui._ Devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. _Oui ça c'est bien passé_._

- Même très bien, _assure Ericson_. Le juge est partial, il prendra tout ce que vous lui avez dit en compte Richard.

- Je le souhaite sincèrement Maître.

- Alors pourquoi cette mine contrarié.

- Il veut…._il s'interrompt net, en voyant les deux personnes qui entrent dans la salle d'attente_.

_Kate se fige elle aussi en voyant qui se trouve dans la pièce. Des bonjours de politesse fusent. Elle tient Terrence pas la main mais, lorsque le jeune garçon voit son père, il lâche la main de sa mère et se précipite vers lui. Elle ne fait rien pour le retenir._

- Papa ! T'es là ! Super !

- Hey ! salut mon grand. _Il se baisse et enlace son fils qui lui fait un gros bisou sonore sur la joue_. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ? _Le petit s'écarte et prend un air inquiet_. _Il regarde son père avec un tel sérieux que ce dernier à du mal à ne pas rire. _

- Je vais toujours bien quand je te vois. _Il voit Terry observer la pièce autour de lui_. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Les policiers…y en n'a pas ? Ils vont pas venir te faire du mal, dis papa ? _sa voix tremble un peu_.

- Non mon cœur pas cette fois. _Il lui sourit pour le rassure et le serre dans ses bras_.

- T'es sûr ? Insiste-t-il avec une petite voix.

- Oui, personne ne fera de mal à ton papa Terrence, _dit une voix inconnue_.

_Le juge qui assiste à la conversation entre Rick et son fils depuis le début. Il lui aurait été difficile de ne pas entendre les cris du petit. Il regarde l'enfant qui le fixe avec curiosité. Mais, loin d'avoir peur de ce dernier, tout en restant contre son père il lui demande. _

- T'es qui toi ?

- Je suis le juge Newman, tu es Terry, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? _Hochement de tête affirmatif_. Très bien, tu veux bien venir avec moi dans mon bureau ? Et Mme Johnson, il désigne la personne qui vient d'arriver. Va venir avec nous.

- NON ! T'es méchant ! Veux pas te parler ! _Il se colle un peu plus contre son père_.

- Tu veux me dire pourquoi je suis méchant ? _Demande le juge tout en levant une main pour stopper Kate qui veut intervenir_.

- Ben parce que t'es un juge ! _Répond l'enfant comme étant une évidence._

- Ah ! Et ça suffit pour que je sois méchant ? Pourquoi ?

- Oui…._il souffle, pourquoi les grands sont si bêtes parfois._ Parce que c'est un juge qui interdit à mon papa de me voir. Alors je t'aime pas et veux pas venir avec toi ! _Lance-t-il totalement buté_.

- Très bien, merci de ta franchise Terrence. Ecoute voilà ce que l'on va faire. ton papa va t'expliquer pourquoi il faut que tu me parles d'accord. Après c'est toi qui décideras si tu veux me parler ou pas. Personne ne t'obligera à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Tu as tout compris Terrence ?

- Je crois oui…d'accord !

- Allez, viens par là mon bonhomme. Rick amène son fils vers les sièges, _s'assoit et le prend sur ses genoux._ Tu veux toujours que je revienne te voir ?

- Oui ! et que je vienne chez toi ! avec Lanie !

- Alors ce juge, il doit te poser des questions pour savoir si j'ai le droit de le faire ou pas.

- Il peut décider ? _Demande le petit étonné_.

- Oui il peut, mais tu dois lui parler, c'est très important tu sais.

- Ben pourquoi ? T'es mon papa, t'as le droit de me voir !

- C'est des histoires de grandes personnes, c'est compliqué.

- Tu l'as déjà dis ça, papa !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Alors tu veux bien parler avec le juge ?

- D'accord, _il embrasse son père et descend de ses genoux_.

Le juge demande à Rick de rester dans la salle d'attente pendant qu'il questionne Terrence, juste au cas où il y aurait besoin. Rick regarde son fils disparaître dans le bureau. Il espère que tout va bien se passer. Lanie vient s'asseoir près de lui et lui prend la main, cela le réconforte. L'avocat s'installe lui aussi sur un des sièges près de la fenêtre. Kate se retrouve malgré elle assise face à son ex-mari. Son regard se porte sur leurs mains jointes, elle sent sa gorge se serrer et pense… « Si seulement ».


	9. Nouveau départ

**_Avec un peu d'attente voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Avec un face à face Josh/ Terrence. Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Le prochain sera l'épilogue à cette histoire. _**

**_Merci pour vos com's et bonne lecture à tous. _**

* * *

><p><em>Terrence est dans sa chambre et pour la troisième fois il vide le contenu de son sac à dos sur son lit. Et range à nouveau le tout en vérifiant qu'il n'a rien oublié de ce qu'il veut emporter. Une fois rassuré, il ferme enfin son sac, il regarde aussi la petite valise posée sur son lit et saute sur ce dernier en poussant un 'hourra !'. Il est vraiment heureux, aujourd'hui son père vient le chercher et pas uniquement pour le weekend mais pour une semaine entière. Le juge a décidé que son papa avait le droit de le voir pour toujours. <em>

_Le bruit de la porte lui fait tourner la tête vers celle-ci. Il bondit de son lit prêt à partir. Seulement son sourire disparaît lorsqu'il voit la personne qui se tien à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il souffle et retourne s'asseoir sur son lit, l'ignorant totalement. _

- Tu es prêt ?_ Hochement de tête. Josh n'est pas vraiment surpris par son attitude. Il s'approche du jeune garçon. _Je peux m'asseoir ?_ Nouveau hochement de tête. _Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas me parler je comprends. Mais, moi j'aimerai te dire certaines choses. Tu veux bien ?

- D'accord._ Répond Terrence en plantant son regard dans le sien. _

- Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurai jamais dire du mal de ton papa. C'était méchant et je t'ai fait de la peine_. Josh essaie de trouver les mots justes, mais le regard inébranlable de Terry le perturbe un peu. _Et je m'en veux beaucoup tu sais. Des fois les grandes personnes font ou disent des choses en pensant qu'elle a raison.

- Oui, mais pour mon papa tu avais tord !

- Oui, tu as raison, je me suis trompé. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu sais si c'est difficile pour toi, c'est aussi difficile pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude avec les enfants…

- Pourtant toi et maman vous allez avoir un bébé !

- Co…comment tu sais ça ?

- Je vous ai entendu en parler. Le soir où je suis partie.

- C'est pour ça que tu as fait ça ?

- Oui et aussi pour voir mon papa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben toi tu m'aimes pas et maman elle…elle va aimer le bébé. _Ses yeux brillent dangereusement, menaçant de laisser couler les larmes_.

- C'est ce que tu crois…que je ne t'aime pas ? Et que ta maman ne va plus t'aimer à cause du bébé ?

- Oui. _Dit-il dans un souffle_.

- C'est faut, il attrape doucement Terrence par les épaules. Je t'aime bonhomme, j'ai fait une bêtise et tu as pensé le contraire. Mais, je croyais te protéger en te disant ça. et pour le bébé ça ne va rien changer. Ta maman t'aimera toujours autant et puis, on compte sur toi !

- Pour quoi ?

- Déjà il faudra que tu m'aides en me disant si je fais bien ou mal. ensuite c'est le rôle du grand frère de veiller sur son petit frère..._il voit un sourire apparaître sur le visage du garçon,_ ou pire….de ta sœur. _Il voit aussitôt le visage de Terrence prendre un air grave_.

- Pas grave ! Même si c'est une fille je l'aimerai quand même !

- Bien, et nous deux ? On fait la paix ?

- D'accord on fait la paix. _Il hésite un instant avant de serrer Josh dans ses bras_.

_C'est à ce moment que Kate arrive dans la chambre pour chercher son fils. Elle a du mal à croire ce qu'elle voit mais cela lui réchauffe le cœur. Josh qui l'a entendu la regarde et lui sourit. Elle appelle son fils. _

- Terry ton père est là._ Elle n'a pas le temps d'ajouter un mot qu'il est déjà parti en courant. Laissant le soin à sa mère de prendre ses sacs. _

- On a fait la paix et il sait pour le bébé.

- Comment ?

- Il nous a entendu en parler, mais ça va rassure-toi. On lui en reparlera plus longtemps à son retour.

- D'accord…tu veux bien descendre ?

- Tu crois que c'est nécessaire ?

- Tu viens de faire la paix avec le fils…tu peux essayer avec le père.

- Pourquoi pas.

_Ils descendent et retrouvent Rick et Terrence dans le salon. Le jeune garçon est tellement heureux que son débit de paroles est extrêmement rapide. Même son père a du mal à le calmer. _

- Parle moins vite mon grand, je ne comprends pas tout_._

- Pas grave…_voyant sa mère et Josh avec ses sacs. _On part maintenant ? Je veux voir ma chambre_._

- Attend encore un peu d'accord. _Il s'avance vers le couple_.

- Bonjour Richard. _Josh lui tend la main_.

- Bonjour Joshua. _Après une brève hésitation, il accepte la main tendue_. Je te le ramène dans une semaine. Et s'il y a quelque chose, je t'appelle aussitôt. _Il prend les affaires de son fils_. Allez mon grand, on y va.

- Youpi ! Il embrasse sa mère et Josh. A plus tard !

_Une demi heure plus tard c'est avec un certain soulagement que Rick are sa voiture devant son immeuble. Terrence n'a pas arrêté de le bombarder de questions pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux mais aussi avec Lanie. Une visita au zoo et à la fête foraine avaient donc été prévues. Ainsi qu'une à papy et mamy 'Pozito' avec tonton 'Javi'._

_Lorsque Lanie rentre ce soir là, elle entend des rires venant de la chambre d'enfant. Elle en est émue, ça fait si longtemps que Rick n'a pas ri d'aussi bon cœur. Elle s'approche sans faire de bruit et s'appuie au chambrant, observant les deux enfants s'amuser. Rick sent sa présence et lève la tête. Elle sourit en voyant son visage rayonnant de bonheur. Terrence qui remarque le manque d'attention soudain de son père relève la tête à son tour. En voyant Lanie, il arrête de jouer et se précipite vers elle. _

- Lanie !

- Bonjour mon grand, ça va ?

- Oui ! Ma chambre est géniale !

- Elle te plait ?

- Oui ! Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

- D'accord mais tout à l'heure, maintenant on va manger. Pizza ?

- Oui ! _Approuvent en même temps le père et le fils_.

- Ok, je vais passer la commande.

_C'est une soirée incroyable, il leurs est difficile de faire taire Terrence plus de cinq minutes. Et c'est épuisé qu'il s'endort enfin. Rick reste sur le pas de la porte à l'observer dormir, un sourire radieux éclairant son visage. Il sent deux bras lui ceinturer la taille. Il pose ses mains sur celles de Lanie. _

- Ça va aller maintenant bébé.

- Oui, je sais. Et dans un mois ça sera plus que parfait.

- Tu as demandé à Katherine si elle voulait bien que tu prennes Terrence ?

- Oui…et elle est d'accord.

- Parfait, allez viens. Allons dormir, nous allons avoir besoin de toute notre énergie cette semaine.

- Tu as raison. Je suis crevé mais tellement heureux.

_Un mois plus tard, par une belle journée ensoleillée dans le jardin de Mr et Mme Esposito, Rick se tient devant l'autel, Javier et son fils sont à ses côtés. Les invités sont assis à l'ombre de la tonnelle. Tous attendent l'arrivée de la futur Madame Rodgers. Rick est nerveux, ce qui fait sourire son frère qui lui fait un clin d'œil pour le rassurer. _

_Enfin la marche nuptiale commence. Lanie apparaît au bras de son père. Elle est magnifique, Rick n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Et, à cet instant précis, il occulte tout autour de lui. Tout se passe comme dans un rêve, ne faisant pas vraiment attention au déroulement de la cérémonie. Du moins jusqu'au moment où il sent quelqu'un tirer sur le pan de son costume avec insistance. _

- Papa ! PA…PA. !

- Terrence ?

- Prend la bague papa ! _Lui lance son fils en soupirant et en levant vers lui un coussin en forme de cœur où sont posées les deux alliances, tenue pas un fin ruban rouge_.

- Ah oui...la bague.

_Son hésitation et sa confusion déclenchent des rires dans l'assemblée et un sourire d'amusement chez Lanie. Au moment du baiser, il retrouve enfin tous ses esprits_. _Les uns après les autres tous les invités viennent les féliciter. Javier est le premier à lever son verre et à proposer un toast aux nouveaux mariés._


	10. Épilogue

_**Et voici l'épilogue à cette fiction. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu et aussi commenté cette histoire. **  
><em>

**_En attendant mes prochains écrits...je vous souhaite bonne lecture. _**

* * *

><p><em>Treize mois plus tard, je suis assis près du lit où Lanie dort paisiblement. Dans le creux de mon bras repose notre fille, Victoria. Suivant la formule consacrée, la mère et l'enfant se portent bien. Quant à moi, je suis le plus heureux des pères, forcément. Et j'arbore depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, un sourire béat. Je regarde ma fille, difficile de dire à qui elle ressemble pour l'instant.<em>

_J'entends toquer doucement à la porte de la chambre avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. La tête de Terry apparait dans l'embrasure, suivie par celle de mon frère. Ils entrent tous les deux et s'avancent vers nous. Javier me sourit, il est heureux pour moi. Terrence m'attrape par le cou et me fait un bisou sur la joue. Puis, tourne la tête vers sa petite sœur. _

- Elle va bien ?

- Très bien. Alors, comment tu la trouves ?

- Elle est belle. Dis, je peux la tenir dans mes bras ?

- Bien sûr, _je me lève_, assied-toi là. très bien, maintenant met ton bras….

- Papa…. C'est bon, je sais faire. j'ai déjà l'habitude avec Colin. _Dit-il d'un ton docte qui me fait rire ainsi que son oncle._

- Ok bonhomme, je dépose le bébé dans ses bras.

_Je contemple mes deux enfants avec fierté, j'arrive à maîtriser l'émotion qui me submerge grâce à la main qui se pose sur mon épaule. C'est Javier, il sait mieux que personne ce que je ressens actuellement. _

- Félicitations frangin !

- Merci…

- Heureusement cette petite ressemble à sa mère !

- Hé !

_Une semaine plus tard, nous organisons une fête dans notre nouvel appartement. La reine de la soirée étant notre petite Victoria. Terrence nous fait rire à plusieurs reprises, dans son rôle de grand frère protecteur. Empêchant les invités de déranger sa petite sœur qui dort malgré le bruit ambiant. _

_Vers la fin de la soirée, je m'éclipse un instant dans mon bureau et revient avec un paquet. Je demande à Lanie de s'assurer que chacun ait un verre plein et attire leur attention. _

- Merci à tous d'être là pour accueillir notre petite Victoria. Mais je voudrais aussi profiter de ce moment pour vous faire une autre annonce.

_Le silence se faite automatiquement, même Lanie et Javier me fixent avec un air interrogateur. Je prends le paquet et tout en levant l'ouvrant. _

- Je vous présente mon premier roman. Les aventures du détective Derrick Storm. Il sera en vente dans trois jours. _Lanie me prend le livre des mains._

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Je ne savais pas si une maison d'édition accepterait de l'éditer…tu m'en veux,

- Pas du tout. _Elle lit le nom de l'auteur à haute voix_, écrit par…Richard Castle.

- Mon nom de plume…. Je me suis dit que depuis le temps qu'il faisait partie de ma vie. Il serait temps qu'il me soit utile.

_Il est tard, nos invités sont partis depuis longtemps. Mon fils et ma fille dorment profondément. Tout come Lanie qui est blottie contre moi. Quant à moi je fixe le plafond d'un air pensif. Et, c'est avec la certitude que tout ira bien pour moi et ma famille que je finis par m'endormir._

**_FIN_**


End file.
